This invention relates to a concrete forming device and particularly to a concrete forming device which includes a filler member to be placed between a form panel and a concrete wall which forms a corner with the panel as well as a filler holding member to hold the filler member tightly against the wall.
Conventionally, a concrete ceiling or floor is formed by arranging form panels horizontally and establishing a form holding assembly to support the form panels, as shown in FIG. 1. By the conventional method, it is difficult to obtain a concrete ceiling which forms a neat corner with an adjacent vertical wall, because a concrete flash F is usually formed along edges formed by the ceiling and a vertical wall as shown in FIG. 2. This phenomenon is due to the fact that concrete leaks through the gap which is inevitably found between the horizontal form panel and the adjacent vertical wall when the horizontal form panel is not positioned tightly against the vertical wall. In common practice, the resulting concrete flash is removed manually, thereby consuming both time and labor.